absol in the forest
by saiyan with a pencil
Summary: A shiny absol was captured by a wanna-be team rocket and after years she has finally escaped their grasps and is looking for a new home. a new trainer has started his journey and already a new team has sprung up and taken his Pokemon before even the first gym, now he's in a forest with out a partner to help keep him safe. (may become a citrus at some point so rated M for that)
1. prolog

A/N: a new story, this is the prolog so dont expect it to be long, i do not own any of the pokemon and most character affiliated in this, thanl you

(/)-(\\) this is the start of the story(/)-(\\)

the sound of footsteps filled the once peaceful forest, pokemon fleeing in terror as humans dressed in the team rocket get up marched through, looking for pokemob to build up their army and testing lab.

in a small cave hidden near the base of a mountain a small shiny absol had juat hatched from her egg and ventured out to the forest to find food only to meet the boots of the marching team, they look down at her and pick her up, smiling and giddy as they take her to their base to be a subject of testing, she became fearful when they threw her in a truck and yelped when of roared to life and took off

(/)-(\\) this is the end, i guy smart is done (/)-(\\)

E/N: yep, new story im gonna start, thanks for readinh


	2. chapter 1

A/N: welcome to the first offical chapter of absol in the forest(name may change later because i suck at names) so lets start

Yosagama high school, top private school that no one knows about where the studenst are as bright as the lights and the marks are as high as the ranking, sorry i tend to get side tracked, this isnt another high school story no its just starts near here.

you see, under the school there is the basement and the sub-lair, thats where i am, who am i?

im Alex, well im a test subject, A13X but Alex is good too. this wanna-be team rocket group known as team nova rocket caputed me 2 years ago and have been experimenting with me since they brought me in, well a few days ago during one of thw battle tests I was pinned in a corner againts a few arcanines, as long as i could tell i only said "absol" my spieces name, but i only said it when i was scared or nervouse, we are starting there

"get her with fire fang!" yelled a male scientiest and the large dog pokemons quickly advanced to me, their mouth bursting with fire, to attack. I quickly jump to the side to avoid two of the three but the other one landed it right on my shoulder, i yowled out in pain and did what came natrual and used shadow ball on him.

Th dog junped back and swiped his nose, i knew it didnt do much but damn it fwlt good to attack and hit someone, my pride was quickly demolished as one of the two others tackled and pinned me i couldnt think of anyway out of this attack so i closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle

"st-STOP!!" i blurted out, my voice more girly then id like but oh well, the room went still and everyone was confused, one of the scientests came down and returned the pokemon, he looked me over and asked queations about how i felt and that, i didnt really pay attention but instead i watched the door, it was open and ready to be used.

i took a deep breath and lunched a shadow ball to the far wall, eveyone looked to it, everyone but me, i toom off past the man and through the door, my paws tbumping againts the ground with large thumps.

i made it to the basement no problem but thats where the gunts waited with ratatas and pidges.

I had to make a charge for the exit of the floor, i ran to the group, being attacked by the pokemon and nearly tackled by the trainers but luckly i made it out and to the firat floor and out, i was free, free to be a pokemon in this world, i look back at the school before smiling and turned away again to continue.

shortly followed the sounds of grunts following me, i had a good lead so i just needed to hid, hid from their ever extending claws "...please..just a bit..." i said to my self

"Get her!!" called one grunt. i looked back to see how far off decent distant, i can out run them, i turned around ju ped withlut looking and BAM!

i had hit somthing or rather someone, i looked up at what i had colided with and scowled at another human

A/N: thanks for reading the first chapter. note to take in is that the chapters sizes will veary, all depends on me.

expect the next chapter to be out soon,peace guys.

~SWP


	3. chapter 2

A/N: thanks for bearing on the summery and such, i will aim to make it better

I stumbled through the forest, clenching a cracked pokeball in my hand, bruised face and without a pokemon to call a partner

"Damn... didn't even make it to the first gym..." I fell to my knees "and they...go damn it...i lost him" I said, I felt tears fall down my cheek, losing your Pokemon on the first day sucks...i would know the best in that, having bumped into team rocket they wanted my pokemon and money, when I denied they attacked, and my pokemon kept getting up, even when I told it to run and ended up dieing from too many attacks.

I slowly got back up, rubbing at my eyes to wipe.away the tears "I need to get to the next city...hopefully no one attacks" I grumbled, every step I limped a bit

"Get her!" When I heard this I looked around in confusion "What was that..." I couldnt quite pin point the location of the voices "did a pokemon follow me or something?" I looked forwards only to bump into a shiny absol, we both fell back, me rubbing my gut and it shaking it's head, it looked up and growled at me "whoa...uhhhh easy there" I said in a panic

"She went this way!" Came the voice again, the absol looked worried and ran at me, using me as a way to get into a tree, it's belly rubbing against my face as it passes, somewhere along the journey up to the tree it whimpered and I knew it was staying in that tree for a while.

Two uniform wearing team rocket members ran up to me "have you seen a shiny absol, she's very important" said the grunt as he looked at his partner "she escaped and we can't find her" said the other, she looked really worried. I looked around, my gaze staying on the tree as I saw the absols eyes pleading me not to tell them, when I looked back at them I pointed south "that way...she went that way" I said, they nodded gratefully "thank you!" The bolted past me to where I said she went, once a few minutes passed I started walking away just to have the absol jump onto my back nuzzling me "thank you sir...s-sorry I growled and possibly clawed you up" she said before jumping off again. I got up and turned to her "wait, you talk?" I asked in confusion, I crouched down to her and she looked away "y-yeah...why are you so close to my face?" She replied

"Huh, that's a first, a talking absol...so I guess I know why they are after you" I patted her head gently, earning a suprising jump and a light blush from her "don't just pat someones head like that!!" She shouted into my face "Yeah...anyways" I stood up "later, keep safe" I turned and started to walk away, and she started to follow me "Hey, don't just walk away, what if they come back and this time I can't hide..." she continued following me and rambling about how she'd get captured, honestly I liked the sound of her voice so I let her talk untill we reach the next town, that was when she started to pout "come on, please don't just leave me like this" she wailed, I turned to her "well what do you want me to do?" My question came to her like she was surprised but she answered me "you could capture me" she said shyly with a light blush "you haven't tried catching me and I thought you just didn't think of it...so do you want to catch me?" She asked, jumping up and tackling me to the ground, although I did want to catch her when she asked me it completely surprised me but she didn't wait, she started searching my bag for a pokeball, quickly she pulled out a luxury ball from it and pawed at it "well.." she asked again "uhh sure I guess" I answered, she jumped up and around me "yes, thank you sir...oh yeah, my name is alex" she said before tapping her claw to the ball and being covered in the red glow, starting the capture, instantly she was caught and I grabbed her ball quickly letting her out "nice to meet you, I'm kia" I said, she jumped up and forced me to hold her as she nuzzled into me and licked my face "hehe, welcome, your my only Pokemon so let do good" I added between her licks, she smiled with a blush and nodded "thank you kia" she said, wasn't till now I realised how soft her fur was so I hugged her tighter as i walked to the pokecenter to have her checked up

thanks for reading!


End file.
